Gakuen Hetalia Na'as Story
by IreneValencya
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic gaje tentang kehidupan para nation di sekolah mereka /Bad at summary
1. Chapter 1

-Pembukaaan-

Yak, ini adalah fic pertama ku~ dan aku collab fic ini sama salah satu teman ku.

Aku ga ingat nama akun ffn nya tapi ini link fb nya: scarlettdevil?refid=46&sld=eyJzZWFyY2hfc2lkIjoiNmQyODg0NjIzMjdmZGJiYzE0M2FmZWJkMTNmZWMwMGMiLCJxdWVyeSI6Im1vbW96b25vIiwic2VhcmNoX3R5cGUiOiJTZWFyY2giLCJzZXF1ZW5jZV9pZCI6MTgyMDU0MzYyNywicGFnZV9udW1iZXIiOjEsImZpbHRlcl90eXBlIjoiU2VhcmNoIiwiZW50X2lkIjoxMDAwMDU4MTkxNjA0NTksInBvc2l0aW9uIjowLCJyZXN1bHRfdHlwZSI6MjA0OH0%3D&fref=search

Btw, enjoy~

Warning: OOC, Humor Garing, little sho-Ai

"Buka pintu nya, nii-san! " Seru Belarus yang tanpa menyerah terus menggedor-gedor pintu yang telah dikunci oleh, Personifikasi Negara Russia.

"Buka pintu nya atau kubunuh kalian yang didalam. " Ucap ( teriak ) Belarus membuat para negara yang berada di dalam kelas tersebut ketakutan, tapi tentu saja mereka lebih takut kepada Personifikasi Negara Russia tersebut.

"Nii-san! Ayo menjadi satu! Nii-san! "

"Pergilah Belarussss! " Teriak ( ratap ) personifikasi Russia.

"Tidak sebelum kau ingin menikah dengan ku nii-san! " Balas Belarus dan berusaha mendobrak pintu kelas.

Para Negara yang berada didalam kelas terdiri dari personifikasi negara Indonesia yang lagi piket malah kena sial pas lagi ngejar kecoa dikelas /?, lalu ada personifikasi negara Malaysia yang sibuk main congklak ama Singapore, dan yang terakhir, kerajaan Denmark yang lagi pacaran sama kerajaan Norway /?

"Udah, nikahin aja..." kata Indonesia yang lalu kembali ngejar kecoa. "Iya! Nikahin aja! Elu mah dikejer malah lari ke kelas, kenapa ga ke wc aja sih?" Lanjut Malaysia.

"Rrrr.. " Russia masih pucat dan meringkuk di bawah meja terkejut oleh kecoa yang entah kenapa melaju ke arah nya

"Tolong bunuh kecoanya" kata Indonesia seraya melihat ke arah Russia yang ada di bawah meja.

"K-kejar sendiri ya.." Balas Russia. Kesal, Indonesia pun melempar penghapus papan tulis beserta kapur ke arah Russia berada dengan tujuan kecoanya ga mendep dideket Russia /?. Naas menimpah Indonesia, kapur yang dilempar tadi berhasil menabrak /? wajah Russia. Russia hanya bisa pasrah sambil ngelempar balik kapurnya ke Indonesia. Ternyata oh ternyata /? kecoanya masih mendep di deket Russia, hangat beud /?

"Nii-san! Nii-san! " Suara Belarus yang agak terlupakan/? Tadi kembali berdenging/? Di telinga Russia.

Russia nangis. Yang lagi pacaran cuek, yang main congklak ikut cuek, Indonesia sok cuek demi keselamatan diri /?

"Nii-san! Kalian yang didalam buka pintu nya! Atau akan ku umpankan pada Anjing di belakang sekolah ! " Teriak Belarus gak mempan, karna Anjing belakang Sekolah itu adalah anjing terjinak di dunia.

Indonesia dengan segenap keberanian mendekati pintu, Russia yang melihat Indonesia didekat pintu langsung coretkejangkejangcoret menggerogoti /? scraft nya.

"B-belarus..anjing di belakang sekolah kita kan jinak.." Kata Indonesia. Yang lagi pacaran megap-megap /?, yang main congklak sok cuek, Russia masih gerogotin scraft nya.

"Akan ku umpankan kalian pada anjing di rumah kuuuu! " Teriak Belarus sambil meng garuk/? Garuk pintu kelas yang tak berdosa.

"Bukannya kau maupun kakakmu tidak punya anjing..?" Tanya Indonesia. 'Ternyata Indonesia berani ya..' Gumam Denmark, yang langsung mendapat pukulan dari Norway.

"Aaaaaa.. Akan kuumpan kan pada anjing liarrr! " Teriak Belarus menggelegar cetar membahana/?

"Akan kukutuk kau.." Ancam Indonesia. Russia berjalan kebelakang Indonesia sambil gemetar.

"Aku tidak takut.. Akan ku santet/? Kau pakai boneka voodoo.. Hahaahhahahahahaha.. " Tawa psikopat dari seorang Tsundere Belarus menggelegar.

"Itu hanya mitos.. " Indonesia facewall /?

"Kau ingin mencoba nya? Khukhukhu/? "

"Akan kubuktikan kalau itu hanya mitos" jawab Indonesia mantap. "Dia pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasan.." Kata Malaysia dan Singapore. "Heh, asem lu! Ini demi keluar dari kelas suram nan sialan ini!" /? teriak Indonesia.

"Aku tidak peduli itu mitos atau bukan! Buka pintu nya! Atau kubunuh kau! " Ucap Belarus sambil mengeluarkan pisau nya dari balik celemek nya/?

"Baik, aku akan keluar" Indonesia menghela nafas. "Ada yang mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Indonesia dan sukses membuat Denmark, Norway, Russia, Singapore dan Malaysia lari ke pojokan /? "Oke.." Indonesia membuka pintu kelas perlahan.

"Nii-san! " Teriakan Belarus yang semakin jelas karna tidak ada penghalang lagi diantara mereka/?. ' Waduh/?, ngeri amat ni cewek. ' Inner indonesia melihat bekas cakaran Belarus

"S-sial!" Indonesia membanting pintu sebelum Belarus berhasil masuk. Indonesia terduduk bagaikan manekin /?

" Nesia! Nesia! " Teriak Belarus kesetanan/?

"Apa?! Nge-fans lu?!" Teriak Indonesia ge'er setengah hidup /? Russia beserta rekan se-pojoknya /? sweatdrop.

" Buka pintu nya! " Teriak Belarus dengan pisau yang digunakan nya untuk mencongkel pintu tidak berdosa itu/?

"Lu ga boleh masuk! Gue sebagai regu piket kelas ini tidak mengizinkan! Gue aja yang keluar, tapi dengan syarat lu ga boleh masuk~" Indonesia jadi sok alim /?

" buka pintu nya! " Teriak belarus semakin menggelegar/?

"Ga ada izin!" Balas Indonesia berteriak, lalu menghampiri Russia dan yang lainnya di pojok. "Gue punya rencana, pertama, kira-kira Belarus tau ga sama pintu nyusup rahasia itu?" /? Tanya Indonesia.

Yang di tanya pun ngangkat kedua tangannya, tanda tidak tau apapun, tentang Belarus nya tau atau ga maupun pintu nyusup rahasia. "Yaudah, yang kedua aja deh, pas gue buka pintu, kalian harus bawa 1 benda yang kira-kira bisa untuk membela diri, dan pas gue buka pintu nanti, kita langsung kabur menghindari Belarus". Russia keluarin pipanya, Singapore ngumpulin biji congklak /?, Malaysia ngambil papan congklaknya, Denmark ngambil kapaknya, Norway bawa salib + nyummon trollnya /?. "Udah pada siap? Oke, semua berjejer di depan pintu /?" Perintah Indonesia sambil mengambil kapur dan penghapus papan tulis. Yang diperintahkan terpaksa nurut demi keluar kelas, Indonesia memimpin pasukan nya /?. Lalu membuka pintu kelas perlahan, desahan terdengar dari pasukan tersebut /?.

TuBerCulosis

Ahaha, kritik dan saran saya tunggu dari kalian, para pembaca fic gaje bin nista ini, sampai bertemu lain waktu~


	2. Chapter 2

Ya, akhirnya daku update lagi nih fic, enjoy~

.

.

Warning: Warning: OOC, Humor Garing, little sho-Ai

.

.

Hetalia © to Himaruya Hidekaze

.

.

.

"Dan 1 dan 2 dan-" Indonesia dan pasukannya sudah dihadapkan oleh pemandangan dark aura nya Belarus /?

" SERANGGGGGGG " Teriak Indonesia.

"Woi! Kabur!" Teriak Malaysia yang langsung kabur diikuti dengan Singapore, Russia, Denmark, dan Norway

" Eh? YASUDAH!KABURRRRR! " Teriak Indonesia, songong. " NII-SANN! " Teriak Belarus, tidak kalah keras nya.

Russia mencar sama rekan se-pasukannya /?, Russia ke kiri, sedangkan yang lain ke kanan lalu segera loncat ke tangga /?. Belarus dengan hiperaktif /? mengejar Russia.

" Pergilahhhhhhhhhh " teriak Russia saat melihat Belarus dengan hiperaktif mengejar nya. " Nii-san.. Kekkon.. Kekkon... Kekkon.. " Seru Belarus, songong/?.

"N-nyet!" Teriak Russia sembari bersiap meloncat kearah jendela /?

" Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. Apa itu? " teriak sebuah suara dari lantai bawah.

Russia berhasil mendarat dengan tidak elitnya /?. Belarus melihat Russia dari jendela dan segera berlari menuruni tangga seraya Russia masuk ke wc dan mengunci dirinya didalam wc.

" Nii-san.. Nii-san! Dimana kau!? "

Hening, tidak ada jawaban /?. Indonesia bersama rekan loncat tangga bebas /? nya berhasil sampai ke lapangan sekolah walau harus kehabisan nafas.

" Nii-san! Nii-san! " masih teriak Belarus.

Sedangkan Russia yang duduk di wc/? Dengan wajah pucat.

Personifikasi negara Tirai Bambu, China, memasuki wc dan langsung disuguhi dengan dark aura Belarus. China kabur, Russia masih pucat didalem wc.

" NII-SAN! " Teriak Belarus membahana, membuat Russia bertambah pucat.

China yang udah coretganiathidupcoret gregetan dengerin teriakan Belarus langsung melempar sebuah kerikil ke arah Belarus dan langsung kabur secepat kilat /?. Sedangkan Belarus mencari pelempar kerikil tersebut.

Yang terpikirkan dalam otak China sekarang hanyalah ' Kabur ' dan berbaur dengan keramaian, agar tidak di temukan oleh Belarus

Belarus terpancing untuk mencari pelempar kerikil tersebut walaupun harus melewati keramaian. Russia gigit jari /?.

Mata tajam Belarus yang setajam silet/?, melihat ke kanan kiri, mana tau ada orang yang terlihat mencurigakan?

"Ah! Ke kelas aja, aru!" Kata China, lalu berlari menaiki tangga. Setelah sampai di kelas ia langsung mengunci pintu kelas tersebut lalu menghela nafas lega.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Russia membuka pintu wc dan kabur ke kelas secepat jarak matahari dengan bumi /?

SeSampai nya di pintu kelas, Russia mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, tetapi terus menerus gagal. Sampai-sampai dia harus mendobrak nya.

China terkejut oleh suara dobrakan pintu itu, ia mengira bahwa itu Belarus, seketika China sudah berada dibawah meja /?.

" ada yang didalam? " teriak Russia, dan terus menerus mendobrak nya.

"R-Russia?" Tanya China lalu mendekati pintu kelas.

" Ini aku, da "

"Syukurlah, aru.." China menghela nafas, lalu membuka pintu kelas.

" Terimakasih da~ " Ucap Russia dan berjalan masuk ke kelas. Tidak lupa juga menutup, Pintu kelas karna mendengar derap langkah kaki yang diyakininya milik Belarus.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, aru?" Tanya China

" Kupikir kita hanya harus diam disini da~ "

"Sampai kapan, aru?"

" sampai dia pergi da~ "

China facewall /?, derap kaki tadi terdengar semakin cepat mendekati kelas.

China ngumpet di belakang Russia. " NII-SAN! "

Russia diem sambil meluk China, China ga bisa nafas /?.

" le-lepaskan aru. Aku tidak bisa nafas -aru. " gumam China.

Wajah die udah kayak orang mati beud/?.

" ah, maaf da~ " Seru Russia dengan suara kecil, takut ketahuan Belarus bro.

Belarus ngukir pintu dengan pisaunya /?. China ngumpulin udara /?.

" huft.. Haaa.. /?"

Russia meluk China lagi, China cuma bisa ber-sweatdrop ria /?.

China yang udah kehabisan napas tambah ga bisa nafas.

Akhirnya China coretmaticoret berusaha melepaskan pelukan Russia. Russia meluk tembok /?.

"rrrrr" suara geraman belarus.

TuBerCulosis


End file.
